


Take A Deep Breath

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, They all have jobs how cute, Theyre high schoolers i think and its summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh, come on, not even you can be that oblivious,” Melitta says, then rolls her eyes when Moritz continues to stare blankly at her. “Martha Bessel has been flirting with you for weeks, don't tell me that you didn't notice.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Moritz clamors to his feet and hands Melitta the napkins before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I hadn't?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Boys,” Thea says derisively and Melitta sniffs in agreement. “Wouldn't notice that a girl liked them if she had a neon sign.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> My dear bi children Martha and Moritz, together at last. Anyway, this is somehow the FIRST MORITZ/MARTHA IVE EVER DONE???? I'm amazed. 
> 
> For aya who I'm pretty sure doesn't have an ao3, completed for the prompts I'm doing on my writing blog! (Prompts are still open btw ;) )
> 
> Title from Tyrone Wells' Sink or Swim because I'm a Softie

“Oh my god,” Moritz gasps, watching the dark brown of the milkshake he had fumbled sink into Melitta’s pastel yellow dress. “Melitta, I’m so sorry-” 

“ _Forget it_ ,” Melitta snaps, “Just get me some napkins. I shouldn’t have expected any better from a klutz like you.” 

[[MORE]]

Moritz runs back up to the counter. _God, boss is going to have my head_ , He thinks. This is the third thing he’s spilled this week, and it’s only Wednesday. When he gets back, Melitta is complaining to Thea about how she’ll have to replace her dress 

“Honestly, I’m going to have to wait until next month, I already used my clothing budget this month,” She sighs deeply and Thea nods understandingly. 

“We should’ve requested to sit in another section,” Thea says, “Moritz is a jinx or something, I can’t believe Martha likes him!” 

Moritz trips. Melitta and Thea watch him fall to the ground, though neither sister looks too concerned. 

“Martha what?” He asks. 

“Oh, come on, not even you can be _that_ oblivious,” Melitta says, then rolls her eyes when Moritz continues to stare blankly at her. “Martha Bessel has been flirting with you for _weeks_ , don’t tell me that you didn’t notice.” 

Moritz clamors to his feet and hands Melitta the napkins before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I hadn’t?” 

“ _Boys_ ,” Thea says derisively and Melitta sniffs in agreement. “Wouldn’t notice that a girl liked them if she had a neon sign.” 

“But, um,” Moritz pauses awkwardly, “You’re sure she likes me?” 

“Very.” Melitta says, then, “Don’t you have a job to do?” 

Moritz blinks and then, because he _does_ have a job to do despite all the questions he still has, goes to check on his other tables and bring out food. He doesn’t spill another dish, but the rest of his day is consumed with wondering what to do about Martha. She’s pretty and kind, and she’s always been a good friend to Moritz. He had even had one of his stocking dreams about her, back in 8th grade, and he definitely found her attractive now. It should’ve been easy, it probably would’ve been easy for anyone but Moritz, but how does one go about asking someone out? Especially someone as sweet as Martha. She deserved something big, Moritz decided as he left work, something that would show her he really cared. 

So, maybe getting the biggest bouquet at the flower shop was a bad idea. But Anna had been working and everyone knew how excited Anna got, especially when something good was happening to her friends, so when she heard that Moritz was asking Martha out she had _insisted_ on the “best bouquet we have!” 

But now that Moritz is standing in front of Martha’s door, this seems like less of a good idea. He can barely see over the flowers in his arms, what if Martha doesn’t recognize him or she hates flowers or she’s allergic or Melitta and Thea had just been making fun of him in the shop or- 

Moritz, while trying to leave, bumps his elbow into Martha’s doorbell. He curses every deity he knows and some whose names he only half remembers from hearing Melchior say them. He can’t leave now, that would be rude. He turns around and waits. 

“Moritz?” Comes a soft voice from beyond the flowers. Moritz does his best to look over them and sees Martha, her thick hair held back from her face with a bandana but otherwise free. She looks beautiful. 

“How did you know?” 

She gestures at his spiked and teased hair and, yep, that’s a pretty distinctive feature. “What are the flowers for?” She asks. 

“You!” He says, then, grimacing, “They’re for you. I got them. For you. As a gift.” 

Martha opens his arms and he passes the bouquet to her. Her complexion doesn’t allow for him to see her blush, but he could swear that she looks flustered. “Oh! Any reason why?” 

_Okay, come on, you rehearsed this_ , he thinks. He did rehearse this, on the way over from the flower shop. He just has to say _‘Because they’re almost as pretty as you.’_

“They’re pretty!” Moritz hears himself say and _Gosh darn it, self, you had one job_. “Um, I mean, you’re pretty?” 

“Is that a question?” Martha asks, looking both hopeful and guarded. 

“No?” Moritz tries to say it resolutely but it still curls up into a question. “No. You _are_ pretty.”

Martha reaches up and touches her ear, a habit left from tucking her braids behind her ears when she was flustered back before her father was arrested, “Thank you.” 

“Wait! I also wanted to know if you wanted to do something? With me? Sometime?” 

“Like a date?” Martha asks, eyes averted to the ground. 

“Exactly like a date,” Moritz confirms, “I’m asking you on a date.” 

“I’ll have to check with my boss and see when I’m free but…” Martha looks at him, smiling slightly, “I’d like that.” 

Moritz grins at her, 90% excitement and 10% helpless shock; he honestly can’t believe he’s done it. She says goodbye and promises to text him. As soon as the door is closed, Moritz leaps into the air with excitement. He has a _date_!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! comment, kudos, etc, prompts are still open on my writing blog
> 
> [Main Tumblr](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Blog](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
